Kurt's weakness
by Skitter160
Summary: Main character on Harvest Moon gets sick and Kurt comes to help heal him. Warning Boy love Please review


-1Harvest Moon

Author's note: The main character will be dubbed Marty. Oh and the Valentine's Day rules are those from the USA, not Japan.

A brown haired boy entered his Grandfather's farm, now his. He wore a blue hat turned backwards, hair escaping anyway, the rest of his long hair tied loosely at the nape of his neck. Going back outside he ran into these weird little sprite thingies. Stopping one they introduced themselves as the Harvest Sprites Nic, Nac, and Flak. They showed him around the farm. Arriving back at the house the Harvest Goddess appeared. Or so he guessed.

"Who are you? What's your name?" The Goddess demanded.

"I'm Marty, this was my Grandfather's farm." He answered her.

"Will you help us save the town?" She inquired.

"Yes." Marty agreed eagerly. Then things were discussed such as the farm's name which Marty renamed Redbur.

Later he visited all the people, before long a week flew by. Everyday Marty had done part-time work at Brownie Farm, dug for minerals, and harvested. Marty had gotten close to the people by giving gifts. Even more time flew by and Marty lost track of how long, but it was a special day today.

During his time there he had tamed a dog, bought a kitchen, and raised a chicken. A few days ago he had put an egg in the incubator. Going to feed his chicken he discovered it had hatched. "Your name is Duck." He told it picking it up. Setting it down he feed his new chick Duck, and Aber. Leaving the chicken coop he went to cut fodder for his cow Jessie.

'Now what was today again?' He thought as he went harvesting. It hit him like a rock. 'Oh yeah today is Valentine's Day! I'd better give gifts to everyone.' So Marty made the rounds with gifts. 'Okay that's everyone except Gwen and Kurt.' Walking into the carpenter house he gave Gwen a gift. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thank you!" Gwen blushed. "I didn't even know it was Valentine's." Marty just smiled at her. "I'm sorry I don't have anything to give to you."

"That's okay no one else did either. I don't mind." Marty walked out. 'Now Kurt.' Marty checked his items. 'Oh no! I'm low on fruit and the rest are flowers. But I've got to give him something.' Going outside he decided on the yellow flower. Once outside he saw Kurt going in.

Following after him he handed him the flower. "I like flowers but not from guys." Kurt told Marty coldly.

"I'm sorry it's almost all I have to give. It's Valentine's Day you know."

"Oh." Kurt smiled and kind of blushed. 'Do I have anything to give in return?' "I have nothing to give to you in return." Kurt frowned.

"That's okay." Marty left. The next day he spent his time working in the rain and got sick. The next day he was scheduled to meet up with Timmy when he didn't show Timmy checked on him. Since no one had returned gifts they decided to help on farm, except Kurt.

Kurt was the last to hear and when he did he sat staring at the flower Marty had given him. 'I guess I'll go.' Going up there Kurt found Marty trying to take his chicken in. "Go back inside I'll do this."

Marty obeyed. 'I thought Kurt hated me.'

Kurt finished and then went to check on Marty. "Here." Kurt handed him a flower. "I know it's late but…"

Marty jumped on him hugging him to his chest. "Thank you!" 'He doesn't know what this means to me.'

"Get back in bed!" Kurt peeled him off and tucked him in. "I'll be going."

"Can you stay until I fall asleep?" Kurt sighed nodding. Going back he took a seat by the bed. "Thanks." After a few minutes Marty was asleep. Kurt went to stand. "I really like you Kurt." Marty whispered in his sleep.

'He must be having a weird dream.' Kurt sighed as he sat back down. Feeling Marty's forehead eh shook his head. "The fever has gone down but…" 'I guess I'll look after him.' Kurt went to the closet and got out a sleeping bag and pillow. During the night Marty slept peacefully.

The next morning Marty woke up and saw Kurt still there. 'He stayed?' Marty wrote a note and set it on the table then made his daily rounds on the farm. A new chicken hatching, whom he named Pluck. Then feed his dog and cow plus milked and brushed her. Kurt was still asleep. 'I'll tell Woody where Kurt is. I hope I didn't cause to much trouble.'

Kurt awoke with a yawn. Looking to the bed he saw Marty was gone. 'He must be better.' On the table there was a note and some rice balls. The note said:

I'll tell Woody. I'm going to work. You're welcome to the rice balls, leftovers from my breakfast. You can leave if you want, but you're welcome to stay.

Kurt smiled looking at the rice balls. They were freshly made and he saw no evidence that any had been eaten. 'He made them for me.' Kurt was touched. Eating one he took two for later.

When Marty came home he found three rice balls left and a note on the back of the paper. It read:

Thanks. Glad you're well.

PS: You sleep talk.

Marty blushed. I hope he didn't hear anything to bad. Later that night there was a knock on the door. Opening the door Marty was surprised but greeted his guest. "Oh hi Kurt. Did you forget something?"

"Uh, no." Kurt blushed. Marty motioned him in and Kurt sat down by the bed. Marty closed the door and sat down on the bed across from him.

"So what's up?" Marty asked.

"I love you." Kurt blurted out.

Marty blushed. "Uh, well"

'Here comes rejection.' Kurt braced himself.

Marty got up and paced a beet red. "Well I-I love you too." Marty finally shuttered. 'I can't believe this.'

Kurt sat wide eyed for a minute before standing and taking Marty in his arms and kissing him. After awhile they found themselves on the bed panting. "Wait." Kurt said stopping Marty from caressing him. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Marty regained his senses and looked up at Kurt. Kurt's smooth built chest was bare and his hair mussed, he was sweating. Blushing terribly he quickly looked away.

'So cute! But I can't he doesn't feel like that towards me. He's just confused.' Kurt told himself knowing he was just trying to deny his own feelings.

"Why not?" Marty asked without looking. His voice shaking. 'I knew it was too good to be true. It was probably to see if I felt that way.'

Kurt didn't know what to say and sat there his mouth wide open. Finding words he finally answered. "What will they say? Can you handle that?" 'Do I think I can? Could anyone? Is this what I want?' Marty surprised him by turning suddenly and grabbing him and he fell back with Marty on top.

"I love you. I don't care what they say." Marty sobbed onto Kurt's chest.

'But what if we drift apart?' Kurt thought

'You won't.' Kurt heard in his mind.

'Who says?'

'You know you won't allow it and he won't either.'

Kurt sighed in relief. 'You're right.' Kurt wrapped his arms around Marty. "I love you." Marty looked down his face covered in tears and he kissed him tenderly. Kurt's hands roamed over Mary's lean body. His need growing with every caress. "I want you." He whispered.

"Then take me." Marty whispered back. Kurt flipped over to be on top.

The next day Marty was sore but completely happy telling everyone he could about him and Kurt. They responded fairly well except the jealous Gwen. But she got over it.

"I love you." Marty told Kurt as they lay in bed after another night of fun.

"I love you to." Kurt responded.


End file.
